


pretty girls

by nebulaprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nebulaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sansa and Margaery go to a college party and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty girls

The cool night air blew through Sansa's autumnal locks as she gazed up at the cloudy black sky. The muffled sound of music and laughing came from inside the house, reminding her of how glad she was she wasn't in there, with other people shouting at and hitting on her as if she had no emotion whatsoever. She had only gone along to make her flatmate, Shae, happy – she had begged Sansa to come along to at least one party during the university year, and she had finally relented. And so far, she had not enjoyed it in the slightest.

"Hey."

Sansa had to stop herself from screaming out of fright. Her best friend Margaery had just emerged from the glass doors, clutching two glasses of some sort of brightly coloured drink.

"Hi..." Sansa tried to look at the aquamarine water beneath her. Margaery's dress was dangerously short, and Sansa was trying as hard as possible not to stare – maybe it was the style or colour of the dress, but she couldn't help but find herself drawn to it.

Margaery kicked off her high heels and sat down next to Sansa at the pool's edge, dipping her feet into the water. She handed her one of the fluorescent drinks.

"What is it?"

"I don't even know," Margaery laughed. "But you'll like it. It's not as strong as the other stuff."

Sansa took a small sip – it was warm and fruity, yet ever so slightly bitter – a weaker version of wine.

"It's good," she mumbled, smiling a little.

"You alright?" asked Margaery, edging closer towards her and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah..."

A small knot had formed in the pit of Sansa's stomach, and was twisting every time she glanced at Margaery. She had experienced this sensation before, only not as intense as this. Maybe it was the alcohol, but it suddenly felt like her insides were doing joyful somersaults.

"Sometimes it's nice to just take a break from...from..." Margaery struggled to find the right word.

"People?" Sansa giggled. "Social interaction?"

"Yep," Margaery grinned.

Then she did something strange – she rested her head on Sansa's shoulder. Somehow, this caused icy prickles to form at the nape of Sansa's neck, and she flinched a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Margaery asked, concerned. "You seem...jumpy."

"I'm fine," Sansa insisted. "Really, it's just...I'm not too big on parties. I only really came because Shae wanted me to, and...oh, Marg, I hate it."

Tears were forming in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away – she couldn't cry, she couldn't be a baby. Margaery hugged and shushed her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's alright," she whispered. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?"

"No," Sansa sniffed. "I want to stay here...with you."

She hadn't meant to say that last part, and at that moment, she regretted it more than anything else. Margaery didn't say anything, she didn't look remotely offended. She just continued to smile wistfully up at the blank sky.

"Unzip me, will you?"

Sansa almost choked on her drink. "Wh-what?"

Margaery swivelled around and moved her hair around her shoulder, revealing a tiny zip at the back of her dress. Sansa felt the same pricking sensation at the back of her neck as she cautiously unzipped it – what exactly was going on? Why did this excite her so much?

Margaery stood up as the dress pooled beneath her, leaving her in just a set of pale blue lace underwear. This time, Sansa just couldn't stop herself from staring at how it hugged her figure, leaving little to the imagination and made her skin seem as if it was glowing. With the grace of a swan, Margaery glided around to the deepest end of the pool and dived in. She immediately rose back up again, brushing her hair back and gasping for air.

"Come in," she coaxed, treading water. It's not that cold."

Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline and courage, Sansa relented. She pulled off her shoes, socks, trousers and jumper, leaving on her T-shirt not only because she did not possess the same level of confidence as Margaery, but also because, unlike her friend's, her underwear didn't match. She nervously stood up, careful not to show a sliver of skin on her stomach, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

Margaery had lied when she'd said the water wasn't that cold. Sansa had come from Winterfell, way up north, and even she had never been so cold. It was like plunging into ice, and she shivered and gasped as she kicked back up to the surface.

Margaery giggled. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to be alone."

"It's...it's alright..." Sansa spluttered, hugging herself. "Just got a bit of a shock."

She doggy-paddled over to Margaery, feeling her stomach fluttering again. There was no point in denying it now, she had somehow developed feelings for her friend. For the past six months, she had kept on telling herself that the relationship was platonic and would always stay that way, no matter how strong the feelings were.

Margaery suddenly clasped her hands, a gleeful look on her face.

"Isn't this exciting?" she beamed.

"Not particularly," Sansa admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, you're no fun," Margaery pouted, splashing Sansa with water.

"Hey!" Sansa retaliated by splashing back. Within seconds, it had turned into a full-on water fight, the two not having a care in the world about smudging their makeup.

And then they were kissing.

Sansa wasn't quite sure how it happened. That whole event seemed like a blur to her, but all of a sudden their lips were touching and moving and their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies and Sansa's insides were on fire and everything was tingling and she loved it and she wanted more but they had to stop for air.

They drew apart, breathing heavily, staring into each others' wild eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Sansa whispered.

"I don't know, but I liked it," Margaery said breathlessly, smiling into yet another kiss.

They had only been making out for a second when the spinning world around them came to a halt. They quickly stopped, and looked behind themselves to see none other than Joffrey slowly clapping, a punch-worthy smirk plastered on his stupid face. Gradually, a few more party guests were slipping out of the glass doors to see what exactly was going on, and staring, even laughing, at the two half-naked mortified girls in the pool.

"Well, would you look at that?" Joffrey snorted. "Look, everyone! They've been outed!"

Loras, Margaery's older brother, stepped outside, and saw his sister, for the first time in her life, looking vulnerable. His boyfriend Renly, for whom Margaery had spent a year acting as a "beard", followed suit, and the same shocked, sympathetic look appeared on his face. After them, Sansa's other friends – Daenerys, Gilly, Missandei, Myrcella, and lastly Shae, appeared, and gasped. They all shot venomous looks at Joffrey, one of the only people who seemed to find the situation funny. He tried to start a chant of "Dykes! Dykes! Dykes!", but nobody joined in. Gilly disappeared for a few moments and returned with two towels, helping Margaery and Sansa out of the pool and picking up their clothes for them. Ros, Margaery's flatmate, led her back to their flat, while Shae led Sansa back to theirs. Sansa and Margaery were only able to exchange one fleeting glance before they were whisked away in separate directions.

* * *

 

Sansa couldn't sleep that night. Alone in her room, she was haunted by the memories of Joffrey's taunts, and the burning of her face when she realised that half of the university had seen her making out with a fellow female student. Even now, she would cringe at the memory – the sensation of knowing that her feelings for Margaery had been returned made her feel over the moon, every now and then she would get the same fluttering sensations in her stomach, but she wanted to pretend that the events of that night had never taken place. She was, however, thankful that nobody except Joffrey and his asshole friends Ramsay and Viserys were laughing at her, but even that few people judging her made her feel completely awful.

She heard a soft knock on the door – could Shae be back this early? No...her rather scandalous "sessions" with Professor Lannister tended to last a whole night. She pulled on a dressing gown and crept over to the door, opening it to find Margaery dressed in leggings and a fuzzy jumper, something oddly casual for her impossibly stylish friend.

There was silence for a few long seconds. And then Margaery broke it.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "About earlier. I – "

"Marg...don't be," Sansa whispered. "Don't be. At all. Those ten seconds or so were the best ten seconds of my life. And you know what? It's not your fault that Joffrey is a complete twit."

Margaery flashed Sansa her winning smile, the smile that made her look as if she knew when the world was going to end, and pulled her into a soft kiss, every bit as sweet as their first. Then it became rough – Margaery's tongue slipped into Sansa's mouth, exploring every last corner, biting ever so slightly on her lower lip. Tiny staccato explosions were going off every second inside Sansa, and she never wanted this to end. After what seemed like forever, they stopped.

"So...are we a thing now?" Sansa asked, laughing a little.

"Well," Margaery smirked again. "Only if you want us to be."

**Author's Note:**

> um...hey? thanks for reading, i guess. feel free to leave comments, and i'll be uploading more oneshots soon!


End file.
